Elyon Oturan
by Shadow the Edge Lord
Summary: Join Elyon and his group of friends on a quest to unravel the mysteries about his past
1. It starts

As i look up at the violet sky. i feel the cold nose of Ruddy on my arm. ruddy is a wolve i've been living with the pack as long as i can remember. "its alright" i say "just was thinking". In the morning i

leave with a few others to hunt. we spot a deer as i lower myself down in the grass the deer starts to levitate it rises 4 feet in the air. using my oppertunity i ready the pack and we attack. it took awhile but we finally kill it. as i hall it back to the cave an owl flies over head and drops a letter in front of me. Being curious i through the deer aside. then i read the letter.

dear Elyon Oturan

you have showen magical talent. As is law you are to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and soccery. the envelope also include a map from your cave to diagon ally. As well as a acces card to student support vault at gringotts bank.

you are required to have

a wand

a pet (rat, cat, owel or toad)

school robes

books

books required

history of magic

The briliance of brewing

dark arts and how to

counter them

transfiguration level 1

charms and why to use them

prohibited items

brooms (first years only)

time turners

dung bombs

sincerley,

professor moganigal

as i finished reading i looked up and asked myself "what is hogwarts".


	2. The map

Chapter 2

The next day i said my goodbyes to the pack. Then i hit the road. It took me a few days to reach the place marked on the map. after i made it to the lucky cauldron. _I went inside_. A strange man greeted me "hello sir would you like to rent a room?" "no thank you" i replied and kept walking. once i was outside i came across a brick wall. " i dont get it this is where the map ends" as i turned to walk home a man passed tapped the wall. then it oppend up. it revelead a whole new street.

i looked left and seen a shop called olavinders. and on my right there was a small store with flourish and blotts written on the sign in bright blue letters. i collected all of my school supplies. i looked down at the map. "what now" i asked my self. suddenly the old path vanished and the and a new path appeard. "Of course" I sighed. and started walking. eventualy i came up to a train station. i got my cart. then i went looking for platform 9 and three quarters. i found a platform 9 but no three quarters so i asked a conducter. "is this supposed to be a joke" he replied and walked away. I sat there by platform 9 confused. Then i got it. Like the wall it might be magic. So i stood walked over to the coloum and triead tapping it like the man did to the wall. But my hand just went through it. I quickly pulled my hand out quickly. To my amazment the wall was intact and more importantly so was my hand. i ran grabbed my cart. then i ran through the coloum not knowing what to expect. Then i seen it


	3. The Ride

Chapter 3

As i stepped on the platform. A man came up to me. "let me load up your luggage while you get on the train" he said. i left my cart and hopped aboard the the _hogwarts express._ Once i got on i went to look for a place to sit. I came across a room that only had one girl in it. "Do you mind if i sit here" i asked. "no not at all!" she replied almost instantly. "thank you" i said as i sat down. "My name is Elyon" i said. She replies with "my name is Faith." "nice to meet you" i say as i stretch my arm out to shake her hand. then another kid comes up. "mind if i ... im sorry were you to in the middle of something?" he says. "no" we both reply. "and yes you can sit here" faith says. he sits down across from us. "my name is Marshall most people call me mark" Marshall says. after we introduced ourselves. An older lady came by pushing a cart coverd with candys and other treats. "anything from the trolley" she asked in a high pitched. "no" me and marshall together. i turn around and faith is stearing intently in my eyes. "your eyes are a beautiful dark blue" she says. "uh... okay..." i reply confused. then the conductor yelled welcome to hogwarts.


End file.
